Hidden Feelings
by stellarcatalyst
Summary: written for masi..... i suck at summaries so just please read and review.....


**Hidden Feelings**

**Author's Notes: **This fic is written for masi. Masi-san gave the main idea for this. Give masi-san credit, ne? By the way, I'm having a serious case of writer's block so kindly excuse this if you find it too lame. As usual, I didn't proofread this. I'm too busy. (Yay! It's not because of laziness). My teachers are throwing different things at us.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

'_Have you ever wondered?_

_Why I turn away_

_When you look at me?_

_Never wanting your eyes to see_

_That this heart knows_

_How perfect we could be.'_

Promises………what are they? Aren't they unbreakable vows of love, friendship, and the like? Or are they just white lies created to comfort one another? Maybe, unavoidable circumstances makes you break them….but there's always means to overcome whatever those circumstances are….right?

Junior High came and passed. We're all in high school now. Seigaku's perfect team is no more. Our promise, our promise to go to the same high school, what happened to it? It's gone, vanished with time. Inui decided to go to France to study. Eiji moved to China. After the nationals, Echizen left without a word. Oishi's and Kaidoh's parents transferred them to other schools. Taka was here but we don't get to see each other. Momo and his family went to Osaka. Only I and Tezuka are left. Why is that?

These thoughts are always in Fuji's mind. He wanted to bring back those times. All the times they spent together. The happiness they shared. Right now it was nothing but a memory. A memory that never fails to haunt him until now. Don't get the wrong idea. He enjoys being with Tezuka. It's only that something's different. For some strange reason, he would always blush at the latter's presence. His heart would leap every single time they're gazes would meet. It wasn't like this before.

He felt strongly attracted to the guy. That's true. He thought it was only because they have been really close friends since junior high and because he admired Tezuka. But unknowingly, as time passed, he slowly fell in love with the other. He ignored it at first thinking it was just his hormones. But gradually, he was falling, deeper and deeper and now, it reached a point that he couldn't climb back. _He was stuck._

"Fuji?" A voice asked, disturbing Fuji, who was deep in his thoughts.

Fuji looked up.

"Tezuka." He said a really faint blush was on his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he said placing a chair in front of Fuji and sitting on it.

Fuji's heartbeat was rapidly increasing. He was tensed.

"Eh? What do you mean?" he asked, avoiding Tezuka's eyes.

"Fuji, you know what I mean." He replied sternly.

"I don't know." Fuji replied.

Tezuka sighed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tezuka asked.

"Eh?!" Fuji was surprised at the question.

"Fuji. What is it?" Tezuka asked again.

"Tezuka, there's nothing wrong." Fuji replied and smiled at Tezuka, trying to reassure him.

Tezuka looked at Fuji knowingly, wondering why the tensai is acting awkward around him.

"Want to go home together?" he asked.

Fuji looked at Tezuka and said:

"Sorry. Yumiko nee-san will pick me up today."

Tezuka nodded and left the room.

It's always been like this. Whenever Tezuka would ask Fuji to walk home or eat lunch together, he would always refuse, giving some lame reason. It wasn't like this when they were still in first and second year high school. In the middle of third year, Fuji started to avoid him. The tensai would not look at Tezuka in the eyes, as if he was afraid of something Tezuka might see.

Tezuka sighed.

'_Why the hell is Fuji acting like some fan girl deep in love?' _he thought.

Tezuka stopped in his tracks.

'_Wait don't tell me…….he is actually in love with me?'_

It was quite obvious, in fact. Fuji staring at him when the he thought Tezuka was not looking. The way Fuji would talk haltingly with Tezuka. How the boy would blush at his mere presence. It hit him! Fuji was avoiding him thinking Tezuka would be mad at his feelings.

'_Why? Why do you think that way, Fuji? Couldn't you see that I like you too?' _he thought as he walked home.

Finally forming a resolve, he hastily went home.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

The bell rang. Fuji decided to eat at the cafeteria knowing that Tezuka wouldn't be there. He actually wants to see Tezuka and to be with him. But, he was afraid. He was afraid that when the boy notices his feelings, things wouldn't be the same as they were before. Alright, he does want things to change between them but for better and not for worse. He was scared that Tezuka would be disgusted at him, knowing that a guy liking another guy is not exactly acceptable in their society.

He sighed.

'_Love is supposed to be wonderful right? Then why is it tormenting me? Torturing me to the ends of the earth? Scratch that. Love is a beautiful thing, unrequited love isn't.' _he thought as he walked through the corridor.

Suddenly, he felt someone grabbed his arm and force him into an empty classroom. He hit the wall though the impact was not great, he still winced. Opening his eyes, he started to shout:

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU…………"

He stopped, seeing it was Tezuka in front of him.

"Tezuka?" Fuji said, his voice becoming a bit calm.

"Fuji. Tell me, why are you avoiding me?" Tezuka asked. It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"What…what are you talking about?" he asked, his eyes refusing to meet with Tezuka's.

Tezuka sighed. He held Fuji's chin and tilted it up so that their eyes would be locked.

Fuji was nervous. He could feel his knees tremble at the moment. He doesn't know what to say or what to do. All he knows and all his mind registers is the beautiful figure tilting his chin trying to coax information from him. He swallowed. He will not confess. That was what his mind made up.

"Fuji, tell me, are you in love with me?" Tezuka asked, his voice becoming gentler than before.

Fuji's eyes snapped open.

"No I don't." he denied even though it was obvious to any half-witted idiot that he was lying.

"Are you sure?" Tezuka asked again.

Fuji nodded.

Tezuka sighed and let go of Fuji's chin.

As Tezuka withdrew from him, Fuji felt as though he could start breathing properly again. It was hard, to tell the person who means everything to you that you don't love him.

Fuji started to walk towards the door. He was about to it when a strong force pulled him and pressed him against a wall. _– it was Tezuka. _

"Tezuka?" he asked.

Tezuka didn't say anything as he gazed at the fragile figure that screams perfection in front of him. He cupped Fuji's cheek and whispered:

"Syusuke, I think I'm in love with you."

Fuji's eyes snapped open again. He couldn't believe his ears.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I think I'm in love with you." Tezuka repeated.

"I…….I don't know what to say." Fuji replied. He was blushing.

Without warning, Tezuka kissed him. At first, it was chaste but as moments passed by the kiss was getting harder and harder, almost brutal.

After breaking the kiss because both badly needed air, both still blushing, Tezuka said:

"Tell me you love me too. That's all I need to hear you say."

Fuji blushed a deeper shade of red. He wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and whispered in Tezuka's ear in a seductive voice:

"I love you as well."

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Author's Notes: **So how was it? Stupid? Lame? Writer's block is starting to get to me…….. Pray with me that it'll go away……..pretty please? Anyway, I didn't proofread this and my English totally sucks so excuse any grammar mistakes and typing errors. Please…….please review. I am literally begging you.


End file.
